Opposite Sides of Symmetry
by RinKashiKiku16
Summary: Death the kid is the only child of Shinigami-sama, or so everyone thought. What happens when the little sister he thought he has lost a long time ago has return with nothing but a changed attitude and little memories of her family? How will Kid react to this? Will his little sister find it in her heart to remember and love her family one more time?
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER!**

* * *

Prologue

It was a fine morning, Kid was walking around the academy, making sure that everything was symmetrical, the way he loves it. Seemed like everything was alright.

"Ah! Now that everything is symmetrical, its time to go back to where Liz and Patty is!" Kid talked to himself.

"HOHO!" a voice boomed in Kid's ears.

"HOHO!" the voice returned, only louder.

"Black Star. . ." Kid said as he pulled an annoyed look.

"I am the Almighty Black Star! Remember the name that wil surpass god! Yahooo~!" Black Star shouted as he darted around the academy, knocking over vases and pictures and practically destroying the happiness of Death the Kid.

"Oi Black Star! What are you doing?! You're destroying the symmetry!" Kid complained as he chased Black Star.

"Symmetry? Who cares about that when your new god is here?" he proudly said and dashed through the corridors and not even caring to watch out for other students.

"Why you..." Kid said as he summoned Beelzebub.

"YAHOOOO!" Black Star shouted one more time.

Just as Kid was about to turn to where Black Star is, suprised to his sight that he saw Black Star flying to his direction and hitting him with his body.

"Itte! Maka! What was that for?!" Black Star complained as he scratched his head.

"Bl-a-ck St-a-ar!" Kid struggled to speak.

"Eh? Where did that come from?" Black Star said pulling a stupid look on his face.

"G-get o-off!" Kid said.

"Eeeh? What is this?" Black Star still confused.

"Ano, Black Star." Tsubaki came in and pointed to Kid.

"Oh, Kid! Why are you there?" Black Star said as he stood up and pulled Kid back to his feet.

"You unsymmetrical aboomonation!" Kid cursed under his breath.

_Maka Chop_

"Why did you that again?!" Black Star whined.

"It's because of the dashing speed you made which caused the wind to brush past Maka and let her skirt fly up." Soul explained as cool as he could but everyone could see a shade of pink on his cheeks.

"Ehh? Then that means her panti..."

_Maka CHOP!_

"Black Star!" Tsubaki cried as she comforted her meister.

"Wasn't that a bit too hard?" Soul asked.

"It can't be helped. You saw it too, didn't you?" Maka said as she came closer to Soul.

"Wait, Maka! I saw nothing! Maka, calm down!" Soul said as he backed away slowly.

"You're eyes must be destroyed." Maka said as she held up the book.

"Wait! Maka! Everyone! Stop this instance!" Kid shouted obviously annoyed of the noise.

"Kid!" a familiar voice called out.

"Oh! Patty, Liz!" Kid called out.

"Tenen~!" Patty cheered.

_MAKA CHOP!_

"Maka! Didn't I tell you to stop?!" Kid reminded.

"Eheheheh! Baka!" Patty laughed.

"Oi, that isn't even funny." Liz bluntly said.

"Black Star?" Tsubaki's voice was heard.

Soon enough, there was chaos in the corridor. People ignored them, scared of being dragged into it. But one voice stopped them all:  
"If you guys won't stop, then let me dissect you mouths." Professor Stein threatend.

Everyone stopped in an instant and formed a line.

"Before you go, let me introduce the new meister along with her weapon. Starting today, she'll be an additional member in your team." Professor Stein explained.

Behind him was a small girl dressed in a white under shirt along with a black coat that went down her knees which is paired with a black skirt. Her white hair that went to her shoulders was hidden behind a black hat. Along her was a boy who was a few inches taller. He was wearing a blue shirt and white cargo pants and red sneakers. He had spiky black hair and was wearing glasses.

"The meister's name is..." Professor Stein continued.

"Death the Angel . It can't be..." Kid's eyes widened and he was near to tears. Everyone stood there confused along with a smiling Professor Stein.

* * *

**Hooray! My first Soul Eater fanfic! :3**

**Kinda short isn't it, well it's just a prologue though.  
**

**Should I continue?  
**

**Please leave reviews if you think so.  
**

**Thanks so much for taking time to read. :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Nice to Meet You Again

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Nice to Meet You Again.

"Are you sure about this, Sid-kun?" Shinigami-sama asked.

"Yes. I'm sure of it." Sid affirmed.

"What about you, Stein-kun?" he then turned to Professor Stein.

"Judging from the way she looks and the way her soul looks like, I can conclude that it is her." Professor Stein assured.

"Then let her in I want to see her first." Shinigami-sama requested.

Sid nodded and brought a girl in along with a boy.

"Where am I?" the girl asked.

"Yo! Wassup? Wassup? Yo! You're in the Death Room!" Shinigami-sama greeted cheerfully.

"Wait, Death Room?! Then that means, you're Shinigami-sama!? Why am I here?" she asked as she bowed her head..

"What a curious fellow. You're here because we want you to know something. Before that let me ask, what is your name?" Lord Death asked.

"Eru." the girl answered.

"Eru? Who gave you that name?" the death lord asked.

"I did. There was a letter "L" on my blanket when I woke up from a certain accident. I didn't like it so I made it to the nearest sound it could be related to, and that was Eru." she explained.

"I see. Can you please remove your hat?" the death lord requested.

She took off her hat and there laid the most solid evidence everyone in the room hoped for. Her white hair had 3 black stripes on the right side. It was official.

"You are her." the death lord concluded.

"Huh?" Eru asked.

"One more question before I tell you everything. Do you have any memories about your family?" the death lord asked.

"No. I've been alone for three years and that was before I met my partner, Sora. Ever since then, he was my only family." Eru grimaced.

"Then, that'll all change today!" Shinigami-sama cheered.

"Why?"

"Because you are my lost daughter, your real name is Death the Angel. That's why you had the letter "L" on your blanket~! Welcome back!" Shinigami-sama said and hugged his daughter.

"Wait, what?!" both, Eru and Sora, exclaimed.

"Let Stein-kun do the explaining." Shinigami-sama pointed to Stein, who was smoking and viewing the father-daughter reunion.

"Hai, hai. See those 3 stripes on your head? You can never dye it to make it all white, right? You decided to wear a hat to hide it, right?" Stein asked.

"Yes."

"That is a mark of a Shinigami. Your brother, Death the Kid, also has them but his was the other way around." Stein explained.

"My family already died in that accident with a witch! I saw them die in front of me!" Eru protested.

"All you saw was an illusion made by the witch to fool you. You were enough to believe it. And besides, isn't the father from your vision look familiar to the man hugging you right now?" Stein asked.

"Now that you mention it.."

"Stein-kun, I think her brother needs to see her." Shinigami-sama said.

"Then I'll take her to him. Come with me, you too Sora." Stein said as Shinigami-sama released his grip around her.

"I'll wait for you, Angel-chan! Have fun with your brother~!" Shinigami-sama waved goodbye.

**XxxxXxxxX**

"Stay behind me. I need to dissect these idiots' minds and hopefully their mouths too." Stein said as he did the most sadistic face he had.

"Oi Eru, are you really the Death Lord's daughter?" Sora asked his meister.

"I-I don't know. I'm not sure. But everything seemed to add up and make sense." Eri pondered.

"You can say that. Especially about the soul part, I've always felt a different kind of soul from you. Something strong. And with your Soul Perception skills, I can really tell that you're a Shinigami now. It all makes sense." Sora stated.

"Death the Angel, it can't be..."

Eru heard a voice but almost forgot about the name her "father" told her.

"Kid-kun, do you know her?" Liz asked.

"Kid?" Maka taped his shoulder.

The weirdest thing of the day happened, Kid suddenly ran towards her and hugged her tightly.

"EEEHH?!" everyone exclaimed as their mouths dropped.

"Angel, I missed you." Kid sobbed.

"Ehh? Ah, are you Death the Kid?" Eru asked.

"Ehem. Yes, yes I am." Kid said as he snapped out and went back to his symmetrical figure.

"I-I'm your sister." Eru said as she looked down.

"EEEEHH?!" everyone exclaimed even louder.

"Guys, please keep quiet as I explain this." Kid said and soon enough, everyone sat down, even Black Star was that interested that he decided to shut up.

_This looks weird_, Eru thought as she sweat dropped.

"She is my long lost little sister, Death the Angel. When I was 5 and she was 3, we were attacked by a witch. Father wasn't present yet and we were alone in our family's forest. Father allowed us to stay there since it was in our family's territory but that was the weird thing. A witch managed to destroy the barrier and attack me and my sister. We both did what we could to escape but it was futile. The witch took us and was about to use us as a threat to Father but he came at the right time but only managed to snatch me away from the witch. The witch took my sister and disappeared from there."

"Amazing! But how did she escape the witch?! And how can you be sure it's her? You have black hair and she has white!" Black Star asked.

"Well, as I grew older, I learned that what I saw could be just an illusion but I'd like to hear what she saw. And also, it's because of her soul. I know its the same. You can tell that it's slightly familiar with mine, right Maka?" Kid looked over Maka.

"Mm. It's vaguely the same as yours." Maka confirmed.

"As for the hair color..." Kid said and gestured to remove her hat, which Eru willingly did.

"Woaaah!" all of them gasped.

"It's really amazing how she has the opposite color of Kid's hair." Soul remarked.

"Mm." Black star said as he scratched his chin.

Everyone sweat dropped seeing Black Star like that.

"Now everyone! Let's go to the classroom! Late comers shall be disect-erm- I mean shall be left to stand outside! Ahahaha! Ahahaha! Ack!" Stein said as he fell off from his office chair.

"Wasn't he standing when he came in?" Tsubaki asked.

"Sa..." everyone answered.

"My cute imouto, let's go. I'm glad to see you, again."

"I feel like I'm a wall." Sora whispered under his breath.

"Ara, is this your partner?" Kid asked.

"Yes, his name is Sora. He's a chain weapon." Eru explained.

"H-hello." Sora stuttered nervously.

"Thank you so much for being with my sister all this time. I'd like to welcome you to our mansion in which both of you will live in from now on." Kid bowed.

"M-m-mansion?" both of them asked.

"Well, you are a Shinigami, what else could you expect?" Kid smirked.

"Oh." Eru said as she blushed.

"Let's go, my cute imouto. You don't want to stand outside on your first day, wouldn't you?" Kid said as he held out his hand.

"Mm. Thank you Kid-san."

"Call me Onii-chan." Kid corrected.

"Mm, Onii-chan." Eru said.

* * *

**hey! :))**

**I know this is too soon but my friend advised me to put a real chapter in it as soon as possible. Now here it is!  
**

**So sorry for any errors found in this fic.  
**

**Thanks for the review: Revengest  
**

**Thanks for following: Revengest and IluvHamster.  
**


	3. Chapter 3: SORRY!

Hey guys! No this is not a troll. I'm just here to make a quick announcement since I don't know any other way to let you guys know of it.

I'm currently placing all my fanfics** ON HOLD**. I've been surprisingly busy lately that I can't even think of proper chapters. I was loaded with projects and exams are due to be next week. -_-

Not only that, after exams we'll be drowned in practices for 2 events: our school's Sports Festival and MAPEH (Music, Arts, P.E, and Health) week.

Even during Christmas break some of us, that includes me, will go back to school and continue with the practices.

But no worries, I'll find time and update if I can. I just wanted to publish this to let you know that I'm still alive.

Again, sorry for making you all wait, I hope you'd understand. :)

Thanks.

~Rin-chan. :)


End file.
